Show Me What You Learned
by AndrewStorm
Summary: "Wanna see what you showed me, Sodapop?" Pony asked.


Ponyboy ducks behind another couple in a daring escape. He could see the door now. Only a few more feet. As he makes a run for it arms wrap around his waist, lifting him off the floor.

"Damnit" He struggles, flailing his arms around all over the place.

"Stop your movin'" said the person behind Pony.

"Not fair!" Pony whines. "You're taller than me"

"Very observant. How long did that take ya?" the golden blonde asks. "And you're suppose to be the smart one, baby"

"You cheated" Pony crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep. I didnt count to 50 like you told me to. I only counted to 25."

"Ha i knew it. Sodapop Curtis is a cheater!" Pony jumped up and down. he points at his brother, not that anyone was paying him any attention. Soda grabs his brothers hand and pulls him to his person.

"Its not nice to point, have me and Darry taught you nothing?" Soda shakes his head.

"I can show ya what you taught me" Pony says, licking his lips at his brother.

"Oh?" Soda raises one eyebrow, in a way Pony wished he could do.

Pony nods and leads his brother to the other room, away from the party.

Soda gets turned on, wondering what his brother/lover plans to do. Pony had drank a little. Soda only allowed a small amount of alcohol to be consumed into his kid brothers small body.

He could smell the friuty flavor on his breath though. Pony gets into the room and closes and locks the door. He knows his way around here and that should frighten Soda but it doesnt. Its been a week and he is beyond noticing those things.

Soda lays down and Pony crawls atop of him. He leans up and kisses his older brother. Thier tongues battle before Soda wins dominance, as he always does.

Once they were out of breath, Pony starts to slowly undo the buttons on Soda's fading DX shirt. Soda's breath hitches as Pony's small and tender hands skate over his nipples.

"Shh" Pony soothes, working on Soda's belt.

"Your mouth" Soda manages to mumble. Pony smiles.

"You did teach me that, didnt you?" He says, moving his hands to touch Soda's chest. He uses his mouth and teeht to get the belt through the loop and out of the latch. Then he struggles with the button to the jeans. After several attempts he rips the hole all the way through, making Soda do a 'tsk' sound.

Pony unzips the jeans and then uses his hands to take them off his lover. He eyes the pre-cum stained underpants. He licks his lips.

"Wanna see what you showed me, Sodapop?" Pony asked, removing the final undergarment.

"Yes, you get undressed to." He says, noticing that Pony is still fully clothed.

"Do you want to watch me suck you off as i touch myself, cuming just watching you be satisfied. Or do you want me to blow you then finger fuck myself as you watch?" Pony whispers in Soda's ear, removing his own pants. "or ride you as you lay there, unable to help?"

"Oh god" Soda shudders. Pony smirks and goes back to having his head in his brother's croch. He licks a strip up the cock. Soda moans which coax's Pony on.

He takes Soda in his mouth with a quick movement, making the older teen moan louder, thrusting.

"ah ah ah" Pony pulls away. "If you do that i can't do this" He licks the tip making Soda whimper. Pony takes the cock into his mouth again, going deep to take in as much as possible. He deep throats his brother, hollowing out his cheeks.

Soda groans feeling Pony bob on his penis.

Pony hummed his approval to the noises, Soda burries his hands in Pony's disheavled hair. Pony humms again, jacking off. Upon seeing Pony's moving hand Soda throws his head back, Pony's eyes locked on his face.

"P-Pony Im going to c-" Soda doesnt get to finish because he is releasing his seed inside his kid brothers mouth. The teen laps it all up, sucking until it was all spent.

Pony's eyes close as he comes all over his hand and sheets. He crawls up to lay beside Soda. Both brothers were very cuddley after sex.

"Oh, Ponyboy, your hair... your tuff, tuff hair" Soda sighs touching the mess. He allows Pony to curl tightly against him, his bare ass agaisnt Soda's limp cock.

"I'd hate to see what Darry taught you" Soda whispers causing Pony to shake with laughter.

**(A.N. I decided i want to start putting a sign off. I will think of some while i do this. Here are a few i am working with **

**-TTFN, Ta Ta For Now**

**Andrew Storm**

**-Je T'Aime**

**Andrew Storm**

**Honestly, i dont really know. I just want to put my name at the end.  
Follow me on twitter or Tumblr. Email me, i am taking requests. I can do Outsiders, Harry Potter {depending on the pairing}, Vampire Academy, House of Night {Again, idk how many books are after how far i have read}, Band Slash {Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Fallin In Reverse, Sleeping With Sirens...} and if you ask i am sure i could do others. Just ask :)**

**-Andrew Storm)**


End file.
